


Miscalculation

by SummerRoses0612



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, DO NOT COPY, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Flashbacks, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting, Misunderstandings, Misunderstood Tony Stark, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor (Marvel), Rape/Non-con Elements, Spells & Enchantments, Teasing, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark had Panic Attacks, Tony Stark has Flashbacks, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virginity, do not copy to another site, whump tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses0612/pseuds/SummerRoses0612
Summary: When Loki puts a spell on the Avengers certain truths come to light, long-hidden secrets seeing the light of day.ORLoki's spell has the Avengers reverting to the physical age that they lost their virginity.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Howard Stark/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- This is very heavy in talking about rape and PTSD, please don't read if this is something that may trigger you.

Nightmares of hands, pain, fear, and a face so similar to his own above him had been plaguing Tony since they figured out what Loki's spell did. 

The Avengers had figured out pretty quickly that the God of Lies was more interested in making messes and pranking people than world domination, turning the Statue of Liberty bright pink and replacing the A on Avenger's Tower to his signature green L giving it away. They played his game, glad that when he decided to cause trouble it was nothing more than property damage and frustrating riddles rather than death and terror. It had been a normal day: get up, coffee, time in the lab, lunch- he was about to go back down to the lab when the Avenger's alarm went off.

They had changed the alarm to flash green light when it was Loki, the instant reaction to be on edge lessening slightly when they realized it wasn't that big of a deal. The Avengers had all flown out to where Loki and directing woodland animals into playing orchestra, their mini instruments amplified by the man's magic. 

The second that Tony's brain had fully comprehended what was happening he fell out of the sky, landing hard on his back as the entire suit shook with his laughter. Natasha and Clint had come out of the quinjet when it landed, looking concerned at Tony being on the ground before they registered his laughter and what was going on around them. As inadvisable as it was every single Avenger was laughing, more focused on leaning on each other or a tree or the floor and trying to catch their breath than focussing on the spell Loki was casting at them all. 

-

The next day they woke up to Clint moving around in the vents. Tony got up, made coffee, and was about to head down to the lab when a lithe body fell down from the ceiling. 

"Who the fuck are you?" Tony demanded, instantly alert and holding a gauntlet at the blonde in the middle of the room in a way that strongly suggested he was about to get repulsered in the face. 

"What are you on about, Tin Man?" Clint's voice asked.

The billionaire took a moment to think about it before sighing and putting the gauntlet down.

"I guess Loki didn't just bring us to the woods for a performance. Go look in the mirror, Birdbrain," Tony sighed, feeling secure that Jarvis would have alerted him if he was completely offbase in his assumption. 

"I have called the remainder of the team to the living room. Nobody else seems to be affected but the footage from your suit shows that he spelled everyone separately, Sir," Jarvis responded without prompting.

Tony chuckled at the high-pitched scream the archer let out when he saw his reflection, leisurely making his way to the living room as drinking his coffee.

When he got there, the entire team except Clint was already seated.

"Loki turned Clint into a teenager. He still has all his memories but we'll have to figure out what's going on there," He reported before making his way to the elevator and back to his lab.

-

The next day Natasha woke up 14 to Clint's 16, the pair of them pranking each other in alarmingly intricate ways just to prove how much better they were when they were younger. They all had their memories but, the scars Natasha and Clint had ultimately gave away their different ages. 

"So Natasha doesn't have the surgery scar on her knee but does have the bullet hole in her shoulder meaning that she's 14. Clint's got the arrow wound on his leg and the scar on his eyebrow so that means he's either 16 or 17," Tony summarized, dread filling his stomach as he realized there might be something more to this.

Clint and Natasha nodded dutifully, the entire team watching as he paced. He had become the unofficial detective of the group early on, his ability to put facts together making his brain a major asset. 

"Clint, tell me everything that you can remember doing at 16 that you had never done before," Tony demanded, focussed solely on the man's answer and disregarding everything else around him. 

"Well, I dropped out of high school, I got dumped by my current girlfriend, I had sex with this busty blonde- Cristy? I think- anyways, I started doing my own shows at the circus..." The blonde paused, not being able to think of anything else.

"And you?" The billionaire asked Natasha, not noticing her raised eyebrow at the demand before it was wiped away.

She answered his question because she knew just how important it was. 

"I had successfully completed the first honeypot mission I was given, I got my first solo job, I completed my training in knives, and I got a new trainer," Natasha said, her tone telling everyone she was completely sure.

"That's all you guys did that was new?" Tony double-checked, dread increasing even though he was still just working with theories. 

The spy twins just nodded, heading off to God only knows where and bringing the rest of the team with them.

-

Thor woke up 18 the next day.

"How do you know that you're 18?" Tony asked while checking the God over.

He looked very similar to how he did in the present day, only his hair, powers, and baby fat telling them that he was younger.

"It is in the lightning. I can feel I have been untouched by Mjölnir's influence yet just recently been put under truth potion for the first time. My memory tells me that Loki first drugged my tea when I was 18 and I got Mjölnir when I was 19 summers old," Thor responded, easily moving wherever the billionaire directed and knowing that despite what it looked like Tony was paying attention to every word.

"What did you do for the first time when you were 18?" Tony demanded, staring the God down as he rearranged the data from Natasha and Clint in his mind. 

"I laid with the lovely Lila, gained singular control of my powers, negotiated my first contract, and pranked Loki back for the first time. It was truly a merrily day, Loki hadn't ever thought that I would-" Thor started easily, reminiscing at the reminder of that year. 

"You lost your virginity at 18?" Tony asked with a teasing smirk before his face suddenly drained of all blood. "The busty blonde, Clint, was she your first time?" 

The billionaire wouldn't look at anyone, his voice unusually serious and his anxiety only getting worse when Clint nodded.

"The honeypot mission?" Tony asked the redhead, groaning when the teenager nodded. "Everyone is changing one by one into what your physical age was when you first lost your virginity. I'm not sure if it is classifying virginity by just getting handsy or full-on penetrative sex but that's what you can expect for when you guys change," 

"You're sure?" Bruce said with incredulity, blushing bright red at the insinuation.

"Ah! Loki had done such a spell in the past. It was at a banquet, too!" Thor said, smiling fondly and completely missing the terror everyone else saw in Tony. 

"Come on Tony, it can't be that bad. You're a playboy, nobody doubts you're not innocent," Natasha teased, thinking it was a vanity thing before picking up the way Tony just got tenser at the words. 

"That's what I'm afraid of," The billionaire muttered before getting his coffee and marching to his room.

The team shared a look, unsure of what was going on. Natasha refused to share her theories, a glare promising death to anyone who tried her stopping the interrogation. 

-

Steve was next, his 20-year-old body small and sickly. 

"I had chickenpox scars until I was about 18 and I was given the serum when I was 21. This bruise here was from Jacky Lawrence and I hadn't ever gotten anything like it before which means that I'm probably 20," Steve explained, blush bright against his Irish skin as his girlfriend cooed over his small stature.

He was comfortable in his body the same as always, years of belittling not allowing him to forget just how strong he was even without the serum. 

"Who was she?" Tony asked, his masks up in a way the team hadn't seen in years.

"Jessie Toldsory," Steve said, steadily ignoring the way his ears turned red.

-

Bruce was 15.

"My nose is pierced. I only did that once in my life and I was 14 when I got it done and 15 when I took it out. I have a blood blister on my nails from when I got it slammed in a car door and that only happened to me once as well which means that I'm definitely 15," 

-

The next morning the team woke up, expecting Tony to be flaunting his 20 something body and annoying the hell out of them. 

They ignored the way Jarvis's voice was strained in a way that suggested he was raging inside. They walked into the kitchen one by one, having been waiting in the living room like they had every other day before finally caving and asking Jarvis where the billionaire was. 

Clint stopped short at the child sitting on the counter. The rest of the team cursing him for tripping them before they saw Tony. The Avengers all looked horrified, never having expected this when they teased the man mercilessly. 

"Tony," Bruce muttered in disbelief, stumbling over to his friend and holding him as tight as he could.

The billionaire flinched. He had been staring into his cup of coffee with his mind somewhere else, so focused on his thoughts that he hadn't even realized the rest of the team had already found him.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Tony shouted, flicking his wrist to disengage the gauntlet that he had reflexively pointed at them.

Their laughter was strained at best, nobody willing to mention the elephant in the room until the billionaire addressed it himself.

"I was 8," Tony started, messing with Bruce's hands in his lap and not making eye contact. "My dad had gotten rip-roaring drunk, nothing new, and decided that beating me up wasn't good enough for him. I've always been smart but it only took me a second to realize what was going to happen when the guy started unbuttoning his pants and yelling at me to strip. He had always just punched me around a bit and then forgotten about me, once he whipped my back with his belt but before that, I could handle it. I could handle the constant fear and the way the smell of whiskey made me flinch but then-" The billionaire's words just stopped- silent tears expressing what he wouldn't allow himself to. 

The team took a moment to process before immediately surround him with themselves. Steve looked completely repulsed at himself, self-loathing filling any remaining space on his face.

"It was my choice not to tell you. I didn't need your pity," Tony snarled, his high-pitched voice stringy with emotion.

Steve just shook his head, crying silently at the thought of what he had put Tony through.

"You aren't alone, Antoshka," Natasha said into his ear, the hand petting through his hair and the gentle words broke the last of the billionaire's restraint.

He was sobbing before he knew it, surrounded by the people that he had chosen and taking reassurance from them still being there.

Tony knew that no matter how insane the words sounded, the Russian was right. He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

_(Roseriley0612@gmail.com) If you have any prompts you would like to see from me, email or comment! -Rose_


End file.
